Normal love
by Azhy
Summary: Dejo por fin de hacerme ilusiones, dejo mi esperanza porque algún día me mires y me doy cuenta que mi amor por ti es imposible y dañino. Enfermo.


**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Debería estar escribiendo mis otros fics, pero me llego esta idea y no la pude rechazar.**

**Es el primer fic de Hinata que hago, es que ya tengo muchos Sasusakus y quiero algo diferente.**

**En fin disfrútenlo.**

**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER¡¡¡¡¡**

**O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Diferente a todos los días**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

El despertador suena a las 7:30, despertándome de mi corto sueño… _como todos los días._

_-_

Perezosamente me levanto y automáticamente, mi vista se fija en el portarretratos de mi buro… _como todos los días._

_-_

Tomo aquella foto entre mis manos e imagino que pudiéramos estar abrazados por siempre, como en la foto_… como todos los días._

_-_

La resignación se abre paso en mi mente y dejo la fotografía en su lugar… _como todos los días._

_-_

Me dirijo a la ducha, metiéndome sin importarme la temperatura del agua_… como todos los días._

_-_

Me lamento de ser tan débil y cobarde, por no poder decírtelo_… como todos los días._

_-_

Levanto mi rostro, para que el agua helada me dé en la cara, queriendo así borrar todo rastro de mis lágrimas… _como todos los días._

_-_

Salgo lentamente de la regadera y me dirijo a mi cuarto a cambiarme… _como todos los días._

_-_

En mi cama esta perfectamente acomodada la ropa que usare ese día… _como todos los días._

_-_

Extendido sobre mi cama, se encuentra un vestido azul marino… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

En el borde de la cama, acompañando al elegante vestido, están unos zapatos de tacón alto… _diferente a todos los días_.

-

Me visto con las inusuales ropas… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Me miro al espejo, mi figura ceñida en el vestido, mis zapatos haciéndome ver más alta, mi cabello recogido en un simple moño y mi maquillaje leve y natural… _diferente a todos los días_.

-

Salgo de mi casa, en dirección contraria al campo de entrenamiento… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Veo a la gente caminar a mí alrededor, dirigiéndose a donde yo voy… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Enfrente de aquel recinto sagrado, agacho la cabeza pidiendo clemencia… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Me adentro en él y varias personas tan elegantes como yo me reciben… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Las personas empiezan a acomodarse a lo largo de la iglesia, ansiosos… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Con la cabeza gacha me dirijo a mi lugar asignado… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Delante de mí, estas tu, metido en un smoking negro con una flor roja en tu bolsillo, tan radiante… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Me miras a los ojos y sonríes… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Tu mirada me llama e insegura, me acerco… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Juntando todo el valor de mi ser, te abrazo… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Te siento corresponderme y me aferro más a ti… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**-Felicidades- **_apenas logro susurrar en tu oído… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Asientes y sonríes… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Mis ojos se pegan como un imán a los tuyos, intentando que descifres lo que quiero decirte… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Tus ojos me miran interrogantes, preguntándote que sigo haciendo ahí… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Suspiro y me retiro de ahí, dirigiéndome al otro costado del recinto, donde espero a un lado de Ino… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**-¿No te emociona ser la dama de honor? -**_me pregunta Ino… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar y todos voltean hacia la entrada de la iglesia, donde una esbelta figura va entrando envuelta en un vestido blanco… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Trato de ignorar el suspiro de Ino y me concentro en ti. Esa sonrisa enorme y el brillo de tus ojos… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Intento retener las lágrimas, cuando ella llega hasta ti y tú le ofreces tu mano_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Y la boda, da comienzo_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no le confesé mis sentimientos? Me pierdo en el mar de preguntas que yo misma me hago, sin encontrar respuesta… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Despierto en el momento justo… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**-…la aceptas como esposa?**_ - Escucho preguntar al padre_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Le dirijo una mirada a todos los presentes, para ver su reacción… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Logro ver el enternecido rostro de todos los invitados… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Expresiones que se convierten en sonrisas… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**-Sí, acepto-**_ te escucho decir… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer-**_ Ella solloza y se lanza a tus brazos y tú recibiéndola gustosamente, la besas antes del ya acostumbrado "puede besar a la novia"… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

La ceremonia culmina con el aplauso de los invitados, algunas chicas llorando de emoción ajena y algunos chicos sorprendidos por tremendo beso_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Te separas de ella lentamente y observas la iglesia, llena de la gente que mas aprecias, quienes ahora aplauden tu reciente casamiento… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Me uno falsamente a los aplausos y entre lágrimas te observo, sonrojado y apenado… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Tu mirada viaja hacia la mía y tus ojos no me dejan dudar de la felicidad en la que ahora te inundas_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Y ahora ella me mira confundida, tal vez preguntándose por qué no sonrió en el día de su boda… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Con gran esfuerzo, logro sonreír y desearles felicidad desde lejos… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Y lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza ahora, es esa expresión tuya… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Como la rodeas con tus brazos_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Como le sonríes y le juras amor eterno_… diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que ella es tu verdadera felicidad… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Ahora dejo de hacerme ilusiones… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

Ahora pierdo la esperanza de que algún día te fijes en mi… _diferente a todos los días. _

_-_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi amor por ti, es imposible… _diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_Hoy no es como todos los días._

_-_

_Hoy te perdí._

_-_

_Diferente a todos los días._

_-_

_**Te Amo Neji-nisan**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**_**-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

**Proyecto Hinata… Finalizado.**

**Debo aclarar que el NejiHina no es de mi total agrado, pero al principio pensé en hacerlo con Naruto y Sakura como los novios, pero ya tengo muchos papeles de Naruto y Sakura de protagonistas, así que me decidí por Neji y obvio aunque no menciono el nombre de la novia, es Tenten.**

**A mi parecer, ha quedado muy bien, pero quiero sus opiniones. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
